


Blind Flight

by Selah



Series: Advent Challenge 2015 [5]
Category: Jrock, LUNA SEA, X JAPAN
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights got to be like this, dark in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Advent challenge #5, prompt: night. RP adjacent, in that it isn't based on an actual thread, but incorporates characterizations from RP.

Aoi sat perched at the window, staring out into the darkness beyond, his cigarette forgotten between his lips. Being a rockstar wasn't easy and whoever said otherwise had obviously never tried, but this wasn't because of that. Or it wasn't just because of that.

“Such deep thoughts within you.... You've drifted far from home tonight, dear one.”

Aoi blinked, lifting the cigarette from his lips and tilting his head back to brush a kiss to bare skin, offered to him so easily. 

“You always know,” he murmured, leaning into the strength of the man behind him. “How is it that you always know?”

“It turns out you're not all that hard to read,” the older man replied, warm amusement coloring his tone. Aoi huffed but did nothing to escape the arms that curled around him. “Kai-kun was worried.”

“So mundane drummer meddling rather than vampire psychic ability,” he said with another low huff. The arms around him shifted and yet he was still utterly unprepared for the sharp, bright pain as fangs sank into his throat. Familiar warmth washed through him, rousing both his hunger and his desire. And then Yoshiki's tongue was painting his skin, closing the bite he'd only just made.

“You shouldn't say such dismissive things so casually,” the vampire elder scolded sharply, though his tone stood in sharp contrast to the hand that slid under Aoi's shirt, fingers lightly caressing his stomach. He could feel the vampire's venom still flowing through him, quieting the chittering at the back of his mind. Aoi took a long drag from his cigarette, annoyed to find it nearly spent though he didn't remember smoking that much of it.

“You shouldn't've done that,” he said, exhaling a stream of smoke at the closed window. “Ryuu-pet was expecting me home tonight.” He couldn't go home like this, the risk of hurting his mate was too great. Something Yoshiki had to have known even before biting him, yet he had done it anyway. Greedy bastard.

“You really think I was Kai-kun's first call?” Yoshiki countered, tugging the j-bar piercing Aoi had started wearing again for him. Aoi gasped and shuddered, then growled and elbowed the man behind him; he wasn't a doll, he wouldn't be handled so easily. 

He knew it had been a mistake two seconds after he had done it, though he was still surprised to find himself pinned to the wall, one hand clamped around his throat. He really needed to stop forgetting that his lover was a vampire elder, with the strength to match.

“Is this what it takes to get through to you? Is violence the only way you'll listen tonight?” the vampire growled, some of that infamous temper sparking in dark eyes. Aoi shuddered and closed his eyes, though they popped back open when he felt the vampire's hand closing on his throat. Fight or flight instincts warred within him, struggling against the vampire's venom, and then quite suddenly he wasn't in the studio anymore. Rubbing his throat, he took a deep breath as he looked around, then froze. Of all the places in the word to run, what had possessed him to come here??

“Yuu-kun?”

Aoi felt that coldness sink into the pit of his stomach, locking his legs in place. The fates were laughing at him, surely.

“Yuu, what is it, what's wrong?” that precious voice asked, those hands sliding over his shoulders and down his arms. Of all the places in the world to seek escape, he _would_ come to Yoshiki's penthouse while Sugizo was there. Familiar warm arms wrapped around him and he shivered, turning and pressing himself into Sugizo's chest even though he knew it was a terrible idea. He told himself to pull away even as he knew that he wouldn't, that nothing could and nothing would make him move from this spot. Supposed to or not, Aoi took too much comfort from his senpai's closeness to ever deny himself these moments.

“Shh, it's all right, you're safe here,” the elder soothed, gently rubbing his back. Aoi felt a bit ridiculous for it, but he still clung to his senpai, pressing his face into his chest and forcing himself to just breathe. Not like he had ever been in any real danger, he was overreacting and needed to just stop and breathe. 

Of course trying to soothe himself with Sugizo's presence might not have been one of his better moves when he was still thrumming with vampire juice. Roused hunger struggled against the darker thoughts in the back of his mind, and though he wanted to deny it, he could feel the hunger winning, could feel it trying to infect his senpai. 

“I thought we'd fixed this bad habit of yours,” Sugizo murmured, catching his chin and tilting it up towards him. “Starving yourself won't change how your biology works and I _know_ you know both Yo-chan and I can handle your feedings, even if you've gone without for awhile. Not that there's any excuse for you to be doing that, you stubborn mule.”

Despite having every intention of protesting the accusation, Sugizo was kissing him before he could do more than open his mouth, and taking full advantage of that fact. The hunger flared within him and it was almost too easy to submit, to let himself be pulled to the couch, tugged down into his senpai's lap. Without even thinking about it, he curled fingers into Sugizo's hair as he kissed him, scooting further down his lap. There was no room in his mind for right or wrong, only the hunger burning within him and the offering of a willing partner. And the bright warmth he could feel building between them, the as-yet gentle burn of a slowly building lust. He at least still had that much control, letting things build as close to naturally as was possible when a sex demon was hopped up on vampire venom.

“Not sure if I should be offended or amused.”

The intrusion of Yoshiki's voice felt like a bucket of ice water dumped on Aoi's head, though the sensation had a hard time battling against the little nipping kisses Sugizo was still trailing down his neck. He tried to pull back, intending to stop things before they got any more out of hand, only to find himself crashing back against Yoshiki. The drummer's arms curled around him as he leaned in and nuzzled his cheek and Aoi froze yet again. And almost immediately felt ridiculous for it. What was wrong with him? He and Yoshiki had been lovers for months now and Sugizo ... well, he wasn't quite sure _what_ to call his relationship with the archangel, but considering the threesome that had been part of their more private celebration of Yoshiki's birthday just a few weeks ago....

“If I didn't know you so well, dear one,” Yoshiki murmured and Aoi shivered at the feel of those hands sliding under his shirt, “I'd be tempted to think you did all this just to get the both of us focused on you.”

“He's certainly greedy enough to have thought of it,” Sugizo agreed with a low chuckle. 

“Hate you both,” Aoi mumbled even as he let himself be scooped up by his vampire lover. 

“For what? Knowing too well how easily you get lost in the darkness within?” Yoshiki countered with a slight frown. “For caring enough to guide you back to the light?”

Aoi huffed but couldn't seem to find the words to form a coherent argument. Especially not when he realized his lovers were conspiring against him, Sugizo's magic doing away with unneeded clothes even as Yoshiki was carrying him into the master bath. 

“Senpai -,” he started, only to be interrupted immediately.

“Don't even waste our time with useless protests or I'll bite you again,” Yoshiki grumbled, perhaps stubbornly keeping hold of him until he had sank them both down in his oversized tub. By then it was useless to try to escape, not that he really thought either would allow it of him, not with the way Yoshiki was holding him in his lap or the way Sugizo was lightly trailing fingers up and down his spine. He could have done it, gotten away again, but he couldn't help the thought that doing so would have been inexcusably rude. And just a little useless, since one or both of his senpai would have just followed him anyway, he was certain of it.

“Always thinking too much, dear one,” Yoshiki murmured, lips brushing against the back of one ear. “It's not good for you. Stop it.”

“But -.”

“No buts,” Sugizo added, turning his chin towards him. “Whatever it was, it doesn't matter now. Just ... relax.”

Easier said than done. And then he felt Yoshiki's fangs sinking into his neck once more, twin points of pain that faded almost before he could register the bite properly. A reflexive gasp, the familiar warmth flowing through him as he exhaled again, protests and thoughts of escape slipping away from him. Maybe they were right, maybe he did think too much, maybe he needed this, needed their help to make himself stop. Maybe he would have been just fine on his own. Maybe it didn't really matter, the what ifs and if onlys that hadn't happened. Maybe all that really mattered was the present moment. Lips pressed to his and with a low sigh he leaned into the sweet kiss, one arm curling around Sugizo's shoulders to draw his other senpai even closer. If they were going to insist on a threesome like this, then he was going to enjoy every last minute of it.


End file.
